Collapse
by DiabolikFrequenkies
Summary: Just some thing I dreamed up this morning. "Every thing was normal till they showed up. I don't know what to call them or where they came from, but they just aren't right. They aren't natural beings. Must have come from some where else, some where far from here. This will be my last entry.."


He awoke to the sounds of frantic yelling and screams. He peered out of his window that was to his left to see what was going on as he heard more loud noises that sounded distinctly like gunfire. As his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, he felt as if his heart had skipped a beat and he began to sweat as he saw the scene unfolding outside the safety of his home. "**_The military? Why was the military called out, and why are they shooting people?!_**" He exclaimed out loud to himself. Shutting the shutters he quickly got up and began to dress himself, plunging his feet into his worn shoes before darting outside to check on his neighbors.

While running across the street to meet his destination he could see many bodies laying scattered around in pools of blood on the road, but this wasn't what had caused him to stop dead in his tracks. It was these misshapen creatures that were ripping apart the flesh and meat from the bodies to devour. His breathing halted as he stared terrified at the grisly sight. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and he most definitely couldn't stop it. Soon one of the beasts turned around in search of more prey and quickly noticed the pale horrified man standing just five yards away. The man stared at the creature, it's mouth drenched in blood and pieces of glistening red meat. It had long crooked teeth that looked as sharp as razorblades and gums that were receding back from them, but as soon as he looked into the eyes, he managed to regain his composure and began running to his neighbor's house. The beast let out a loud hissing sound as if there were some thing wrong with the vocal cords and began to chase after him, leaping in great bounds. He began to repeat to himself, "**_Don't look back, don't look back, you can't look back!_**" Diving into the house he managed to quickly close the door and deadbolt it before the creature rammed into it. More of that awful hissing could be heard from beyond the door as it began to pummel into it.

He looked around frantically, grabbing anything to help brace the door. Settling for the small book case that sat in the corner, he started shoving it up against the door when a sharp and spiny limb burst through a segment of the door and began thrashing around violently, slicing open the man's forearm. He cried out in pain, falling backwards away from the small barricade he had made and the disfigured arm that was still whipping around in a circular motion, searching to make contact once again. Stumbling to get up he managed to use a nearby chair to brace himself with his good arm as he looked down at his left arm. The wound wasn't deep, so it didn't appear to be life threatening, but blood was welling up to the surface and soon started to run down to his fingertips before dripping off onto the carpet.

Wincing slightly at the stinging pain emitting from his forearm, he made his way into the kitchen in search of towels to wrap the wound. He managed to find an apron that was clean and settled on using it to apply pressure to his injury, wrapping it around his arm. "**_My god, what's happening here,_**" he uttered softly. As soon as he was finished in the kitchen, he made his way to the other side of the small house to peer out the window to find an escape root, because the odds of the barricade soon being destroyed were very likely. "**_Well, it looks to be clear anyway,_**" he muttered to himself as he walked to the back door to make his escape.

When he got outside he noticed some thing that was strange. There of course was still blood every where, but there were no bodies. He thought that there would at least still be some other remnants of the bodies, but there was only blood. Surveying the area more before he made a choice of what path to take, he noticed some thing else that was strange, no more sounds of gun shots. He went pale at the thought that invaded his mind, but tried to shake it off as he decided to head off in the direction of the tower which was right next to the gates that surrounded their town. He thought, "**_Any place is better than staying in here.._**"

Making his way across town was proving to be rather, difficult. Every where was just the same as the last, blood, but no bodies and not a soul to be found. It was just more of those horrible creatures lurking around, searching for more people to eat. At almost every twist and turn he would have to duck behind some thing to avoid their piercing hungry gaze, but every time he would look into their eyes, he would soon forget what the eyes looked like. He couldn't figure out how it was possible, so he just shook it off as many times as he could. He would have plenty of time to think about all this when he got out and to a safer place.

Suddenly he could hear people shouting in the distance. His heart quickened at the wonderful thought that he was not alone, that he was not the only one to survive this horror. He began running in the direction the voices were coming from. As soon as he found them he started to regret his decision as he saw hordes of the creatures chasing down and ripping open the people he so desperately wanted to see. They were all heading in the same direction he was, the gates. It was their only hope now as the military had failed to kill off the monsters. He joined the crowd of people running for the tower. Soon they arrived and began to climb up as more and more of the beasts started appearing.

He dared a glance back to see how close they were getting when his eyes focused on a large mass that was hurdling towards them, stampeding through all the other creatures and crushing several under its enormous feet. "**_Move! Move!_**" He shouted to the others as he quickly turned back to begin traversing up the tower. The other survivors peered back to also see the giant creature. Horrified expressions painted on their faces they too also moved faster.

The beast soon crashed into the side of the tower, sending large chunks of flesh flying from the impact. Certainly there would be no survivors from the bottom. Looking up he was almost to the top and a few of the others that had already made it to the top had stopped, starring at what lay beyond. When he too made it to the top his heart sunk and he had lost what small light of hope there was left in his being. Outside of the gates there was nothing, but more of those creatures of all shapes and sizes. Just vast and endless bodies of disfigured beings. "**_There is no where to go.._**" The woman beside him managed to utter out before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to foam at the mouth before going limp, causing her to fall back down to the mass of grotesque creatures and the corpses that were being devoured by them.

A sick feeling began to take hold of him as he looked over to his arm, suddenly realizing that the woman also had a similar wound. He soon started having the same symptoms and before he also fell to his certain death, his last thought was, "**_Venom.. there must have been venom in those spines.._**"


End file.
